Jack: The Ripper
by Hazana
Summary: In 1888 a man named Jack the ripper terrorised Londons streets then mysteriously stopped. What if the reason was joining the league? PG for now. Reveiws are greatly appreiciated. CHAPTER TWO UP
1. Default Chapter

I'm sorry about the length of this chapter, but I thought that I'd better make it short because it's just the prologue. And I know that JtR isn't a fictional character like the characters in the league but I just thought it'd be original. This chapter finds Mina Harker, the vampire, tracking the imfamous Jack the Ripper through the sreets of London in an attempt to capture him.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, LXG belongs to whoever owns it and Jack the Ripper and everything associated with him belongs in the history books.  
  
------------  
  
Tracking this beast was simple for Ms. Mina Harker, being a vampire and all. All she had to do was follow the trail of blood he had left behind. That thin gleaming trail of dark red liquid was to be the undoing of the imfamous Jack the Ripper, the sinister horror that had crept through the London fog for many weeks now; 'The East-End fiend' that Mr. Quartermain considered to be the perfect new addition to the league.  
  
Her senses told her she was getting closer, although the snaking trail was beginning to waver. Hearing a soft shuffling and whimpering ahead of her she quickened her pace but was careful to remain in the shadows, nothing much could hurt her but if he scarppered then this would've all been for nothing. A shadowy figure ahead of her was hunched over a mound of flesh that Mina supposed was the latest victim. This man was obviously dangerous so why were they wasting their time with him?  
  
The blood on his knife made Mina absent-mindedly lick her lips; she had long since learned to control her undead urges but that didn't mean that Dracula's blood didn't still course through her veins; it didn't stop her being a vampire. When he continued on walking leaving the body of the young pretty woman behind him, Mina followed, matching his foot falls exactly so as to not alert him of her presence.  
  
It was then that she made her move: Pouncing on him when he least expected it and knocking him out. She had a strong urge to snap his neck but refrained. She took his knife and licked off the blood; no sense in it going to waste.  
  
The blood was that of Mary Kelly who would come to be known by the world to be the last victim of the Ripper. The one thing that people didn't know however was why he stopped. Why did he kill? What was the nature of the murders? Was there a pattern? A motive?  
  
What most people don't know is that the reason he stopped was The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.  
  
------------  
  
If anyone objects to me using Jack the Ripper in this story or thinks I've insulted or misused anything, or that simply using a real life murderer like him in an LXG fic is simply wrong I'll stop. This first chapter is just to gather opinions. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Me again! Thanks for all the reviews. I've waited a little while before posting this, in my experience reveiws seem to run out when you post the second chappie. Anyway thanks everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: See last chapter.  
  
P.S. I wanna Jack the Ripper plushie!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How can they catch me now? I love my work and want to start again.  
  
You will soon hear of me and my funny little games. I've saved some of the proper red stuff in a ginger beer bottle over the last job, to write with, but it went thick like glue and I can't use it. Red ink is enough I hope. Ha ha!  
  
The next job I do I shall clip the ladies ears off and send them to the police officers just for jolly wouldn't you. Keep this letter back 'till I do abit more work, then give it out straight.  
  
My knife is nice and sharp I want to get to work right away if I get a chance.  
  
Good luck.  
  
Your's truly,  
  
Jack the Ripper."  
  
Read Quatermain. They had found the letter in Jack's pocket and decided that he had written it to send it to the press. "And you call me a scoundel." muttered the invisible man. His voice was framed only by a coat, hat and a pair of dark glasses floating eerily above the ground. He was carelessly tossing around various objects ignoring Nemo's cries of "Don't touch that!" His name was Skinner; Rodney Skinner.  
  
"He isn't a scoundrel Mr. Skinner, he's a murderer. You forget that I had to watch him do it." said Mina shooting a meaningful glare at Quatermain, who only smiled back.  
  
"My dear girl, you underestimate my powers of persuasion. I'm sure he will be a wonderful addition to the league." Skinner bit back a snicker and slammed a large glass sphere down onto a table.   
  
"You're jumpy this evening skinner." commented Mina "Afraid?"   
  
"Why should I be afraid?" asked Skinner carelessly "he only kills women after all."  
  
Mina growled obviously taking that as an insult. "How will he tell if you're male or female Skinner? It's hard to tell with you after all."  
  
Skinner tutted, adjusting the collar of his jacket  
  
"Are you quite finished?" asked Mr. Quatermain.  
  
"Quite." nodded Mina. "Now where's Jekyll? He said he'd be here."   
  
"Late again. Probably having another argument with the mirror." Skinner said disaprovingly.  
  
Mina raised an eyebrow. "You know quite well who he's arguing with, the poor man."  
  
Skinner's jacket folded it's arms. He knew he was beaten.  
  
At that second, a certain Mr.Tom Sawyer half-ran half-stumbled into the room. "The captain...he..." Tom stopped gasping for breath. He had obviously just run through half of the Nautilus to get to them.  
  
"Spit it out lad!" shouted Mr. Quatermain.  
  
"The captain said to get over there as soon as possible. He's woken up."  
  
"We'll get over there now. Go and tell Jekyll where we are, he was supposed to meet us here."  
  
"Fine." nodded Sawyer taking off again. Quatermain nodded approvingly.  
  
They jogged silently over to the medical centre where they were keeping Jack. Mina had given him quite a bash on the skull.  
  
Quatermain talked quietly to Nemo while the black haired man watched them from the bed. Skinner looked at the man. He wasn't that old, only about Tom's age suprisingly, and he didn't look that strong either. Was there something he was missing?   
  
Suddenly Nemo turned away from quatermain and smiled down at Jack. "Now, Mr. Ripper. This is the rest of the league... or some of them anyway." he frowned at the absence of the rest of the league.  
  
"This is Mr. Allan Quatermain, hunter" Quatermain nodded in greeting.   
  
"that is Ms. Mina Harker, vampire." Mina smiled coldly.  
  
Then Nemo waved his arm over in Skinner's direction "And that is Mr. Rodney Skinner, Invisible man." Skinner tipped his hat "Pleasure." he said casually. Nemo shuddered inwardly. Why were they welcoming this man on board? He was clearly mentally unstable and he also had a tenency to commit horrible murders.  
  
"We just need to ask you some questions Mr. Ripper. All we want is to talk."  
  
"You want to lock me up. Don't you?" said Jack uttering his first words to them. "They always say they want to talk but then..." he trailed off glancing down at his hands.   
  
"Why did you do it?" asked Allan "the police have been looking for weeks and they still haven't found a motive."  
  
Jack twidled his thumbs alittle and then looked Mr. Quatermain right in the eyes.  
  
"London is grey." he said simply.   
  
"That's not a reason." whispered Quatermain.  
  
Jack continued: "Sometimes London gets so grey you'd do anything just to see some colour. Red is such a pretty colour. You can relate can't you Ms. Harker, bein' a vampire and all. Red just covers up the grey."  
  
Skinner raised his eyebrows. The man was seriously disturbed.  
  
"Where has the boy wonder got to with Dr. Jekyll?" Mina asked hastily changing the subject. "I'll go and check." muttered Skinner walking towards the door. "I'll come with you." called Mina striding off after him. Quatermain sighed. It wasn't going to be easy to get the league to exept him. Would he even be willing to join the league? If he did join what skills did he have that would help? What on earth had possesed him to go ahead with this?  
  
"Skinner, slow down!" called Mina. Skinner slowed his pace alittle and she caught up. "It isn't like you to be in such a rush." "Well it isn't like Mr. Quartermain to bring back a murderer and expect us to exept it into the league."  
  
"True, Mr Q has been acting odd over the last couple of days."  
  
"Doen't it concern you? That man has just been describing how he needed to improve London's weather by murdering innocent women," then he added for old times sake: "Women that I could've had!"  
  
"Don't be such a fool Mr. Skinner." sighed Mina  
  
"Fine, but don't come crying to me when he try's to kill you in your sleep."  
  
"I won't. And trust me. He'll have great difficulty in killing me."  
  
"Um... Mina..."  
  
"What Skinner?"  
  
Skinner's coat pointed up the corridor.   
  
"Dr. Jekyll's quarters would be that way..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By the way My favorite league member is Skinner because he's just so... COCKNEY!. Who's yours and why?  
  
Sorry i'm just curious about other people's opinions. I really want to know. Lots of people seem to like Dorian. 


	3. IMPORTANT: Final note from Haze

I know you aren't supposed to use the chapters to put up author notes but this is crucial:  
  
Final Note: I'm sorry but I cannot continue with this story. Reasons:  
  
1. School - Don't we all just love it? You get lots of homework which leaves you no time for anything else.  
  
2. I have a life now - I have a baby nephew and afew close friends that I really should be spending more time with.  
  
3. I have lost interest - This fanfic had not real plan or plot. I was just continuing because of you brilliant people who took and interest and reviewed. I'm really sorry people.  
  
Anyone that wants to think up a proper plot, continue it and post it up on their Fanfiction.net account is fully welcome to, but email me at hayley.nixon@virgin.net; with the subject "Jack the Ripper story" or review so that I know who you are and can give people a link to your story. I won't be offended if no one wants to continue it.  
  
Love you all my freaky darlings!  
  
Hazana  
  
xxx 


End file.
